Runaan
Runaan is the leader of the Moonshadow elf assassins, and serves as a mentor and father-figure to Rayla. He and his fellow assassins seek to kill the king of Katolis, Harrow, as revenge against humankind for the inhumane deaths of the Dragon King, Thunder, and the Dragon Prince. Appearance Runaan is a tall, lean and muscular elf, who appears fairly young, as his age is specified only as "uncle-ish". His hair, white and braided, reaches down to his lower back. He has turquoise-coloured eyes. As a Moonshadow elf, he has horns, pointy ears and light purple-tinted skin. The blue markings on his face and arms are also typical of his species. In episodes succeeding his capture and imprisonment at the hands of Viren in Moonrise, the upper half of his left horn appears to have broken off. Like his fellow assassins, his clothes are mainly dark green and navy in colour. He wears a dark green undershirt, a navy vest, and a sleeveless navy coat. Runaan also wears a dark brown belt embellished with a silver brooch, dark green pants, and knee-high navy boots with dark brown accents. He wears shoulder guards, as well as black and brown gloves. As a highly skilled archer, Runaan has a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. Personality Runaan is a stern and deadly leader who will not hesitate to die for Xadia. He is ruthless and pragmatic, and nothing will stop him from having justice for the deaths of the Dragon King and Dragon Prince. Even when he has lost, he is still incredibly loyal to his people, as he chooses to suffer in isolation rather than cave into a threat from Viren.Book 1, Episode 8: "Cursed Caldera" However, Runaan does have a caring side, as he views Rayla as a daughter. Skills and Abilities Moon Primal Connection As a Moonshadow elf, Runaan draws power from the moon and is his strongest at night, especially on the night of a full moon. In the event of a full moon, he becomes nearly invisible, allowing him to take his enemies by surprise. His agility, endurance, speed and strength are also enhanced, making him nearly unstoppable. Speed and Agility Like the rest of the Moonshadow elves, Runaan possesses agility, endurance, speed and strength that are far superior to ordinary humans. These attributes benefit him greatly in combat, as he is able to evade and overpower enemies quickly. Moon Magic As a moon mage, Runaan is able to use the Primal energy of the moon to cast spells. He is able to cast two spells successfully: *'"Mystica-arbora": '''This spell was cast by Runaan, who crushed his cherished pendant to release powerful cloaking magic. It allowes him to camouflage himself and others, nearby objects and allies, and their surrounding environment from unwanted onlookers. *'"Regina draconis":''' Cast by Runaan, this spell sent a shadow hawk with a blood ribbon message back to the Dragon Queen after his mission was completed.[2] Combatant As the leader of the Moonshadow elves, and with about 20 more years of combat training than Rayla, Runaan is easily one of the deadliest assassins among his species. He is able to wield his dual swords with deadly accuracy, dexterity and precision, as he is able to switch between utilising them as blades or as a bow with his arrows spontaneously. Equipment Like Rayla's blades, Runaan's weapons are uniquely crafted to suit his fighting style. In one form, it is a deadly bow to utilise with his arrows, and in another, it is a set of dual swords used for close-quarters combat. It is one of his most treasured possessions, as it was a gift from someone very precious to him, the same craftsman elf who made his pendant.TDP Official Website Trivia *Runaan has had around 20 more years of combat training than Rayla. *Runaan‘s pendant was crafted by an unnamed elf, who is said to be very precious to him, who can be seen in the end credits. However, Runaan later destroyed this pendant to cast an illusion spell to hide the Moonshadow elf camp after almost being discovered by the Crownguard.Book 1, Episode 1: "Echoes of Thunder" Appearances }} References }} Navigation Category:Moonshadow Elves‎ Category:Mages Category:Xadia Category:A to Z